degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Declan-Fiona (Siblings)
The siblingship between Declan Coyne and Fiona Coyne was introduced during the premiere of Season 9. Declan is very protective of Fiona, sometimes causing family feuds. History Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, Declan and Fiona transfer to Degrassi and Chantay shows them around, but Fiona informs her they're boring. They meet Peter Stone and Mia Jones and invites them to their parents' posh diplomat party. Fiona also shakes her head in disbelief when Declan sets Peter up for humiliation. In Shoot to Thrill, Declan tells Fiona he hears about her and Riley, but Fiona says she feels some type of vibe from him, but Declan questions it when he hears a rumor about naked photos. In Waiting For A Girl Like You, Declan texts her because of an emergency. She finds him sitting in front of a computer, desperate for information about Holly J. She gives him the information he needs. In Heart Like Mine (2), Fiona is mad at Declan for being "Mr. Highschool," she tells him that she wants to be a part of Degrassi in some way. Nervously, Declan tells Fiona he'll get her an audition for the school play. Fiona is happy. When she begins singing at the audition, Declan tells her she has the part, but a few days later tells her she isn't good and Fiona is saddened. In Keep On Loving You, Fiona visits Declan at play practice, and Declan tells her he's nervous about Holly J. because of what happened with his previous girlfriend. Chantay gets the part and Fiona becomes the costume designer for the musical instead. in Degrassi Takes Manhattan, '''Declan, Holly J, Fiona, and Jane go to Manhattan together. When Fiona becomes jealous of how much time Holly J and Declan are spending together, she decides to plot revenge. HJ gets mad at her and locks Fiona in a closet. Holly J. notices that Fiona is distraught and managed to get out of the copy room. She sees Fiona on the phone, realizing she's talking to Declan. He promptly shows up and Holly J. tries to defend herself, but Declan doesn't allow it, instead he quickly makes her out to be the antagonist. Walking away, Fiona gives Holly J. a taunting, knowing look. Later on, Declan sits them both down and tells them that they need to make up because he wants to spend the whole summer with the both of them. At Declan's party, Fiona drinks herself into a stupor. While, drunk she makes a scene and Holly J. tells her that her jealousy is "a little inappropriate." Fiona responds "You want inappropriate?" and kisses Declan. Everyone is shocked, and Fiona faints, using her fake unconsciousness as an excuse to avoid the consequences of her actions. Holly J. is in disbelief and tired of coming second to Fiona. She and Jane leave while Fiona secretly smirks to herself. The next day, Declan tells Fiona that she needs help with her jealousy and entitlement issues. She then breaks down, lashing out at Declan, throwing items out of her purse and calling him inconsiderate. He tells her that she's going to the Hamptons with their parents. Fiona tells Declan that she hates him in anger and he leaves her to find Holly J. and make things work with her. Season 10 In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/What_a_Girl_Wants_%281%29 '''What a Girl Wants (1)], Declan approves of Fiona's new boyfriend, Bobby Beckonridge. After Holly J. leaves, Fiona and Declan are officially back at Vanderbilt Prep. Declan tells Fiona he can trust Bobby because he is a family friend's son, and that he's happy for her, not knowing that he would abuse his sister. In What a Girl Wants (2), Declan is still happy for his sister, and when they have a party, he feels bad when Tinsley's dad interrupts her for the new logo of Vanderbilt Prep. Later on, when Fiona doesn't really feel good, Declan still wants her to go to dinner with the Beckonridge's, but Fiona tells him that she still doesn't want to go, despite telling him that Bobby abuses her. Declan is still pissed and leaves Fiona to be. In Breakaway (1), Fiona is tired of Bobby, so she goes on the roof, when she receives a call from Declan. Fiona tells him that she's scared, and he tells her to get down from the roof. She does so and goes home. Declan and Bobby see the pictures Fiona took of her bruise that was enhanced with makeup. Declan tells him to stop being aggressive towards his sister, but Bobby tells Declan that Fiona is a nutcase. Fiona arrives at school, and Declan is confused when he doesn't see her black eye. She tells him that she darkened it a bit but it was true, and Declan doesn't believe her anymore. Later on, Holly J. gets a call from Declan, and they talk about Fiona—Holly J. tells Declan to trust Fiona and be there for her, like a good brother. Declan listens to Holly J. and confronts Fiona at home. Fiona shows him bruises on her legs from Bobby, Declan tells her that he believes her. In Try Honesty (1), Fiona pretends to meet Holly J. at the Dot, but fools her and she sees Declan there instead. Fiona explains to Holly J how Tinsley is the slut, and that Declan probably won't cheat on her. Holly J and Declan sit at The Dot and talk. Declan tells her how he didn't want her to go to Manhattan on the trip because he and Fiona planned for him to come visit. In Try Honesty (2), At school, Holly J and Fiona talk about how the whole thing was a big misunderstanding, and how Declan is back and everything is okay. Later, Fiona is Holly J.'s first customer at her new job, and she informs Holly J. that Declan is heartbroken over their break up. In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Love_Lockdown_%281%29 Love Lockdown (1)], Declan and Fiona are walking to Degrassi, while discussing why Declan came back. Fiona discovers from him that his intentions were to see Holly J again. Spotting Holly J. editing the sign outside of the school, they say hello and she surprised to see Declan. Before the awards, Fiona fixes his tie, and he asks her why she waited so long to tell him about Holly J. and Sav . Fiona reveals that she didn't tell him because she didn't want to ruin the holidays. Fiona and Declan sit next to Holly J. and Sav at the awards. Afterward, Declan has a party at Fiona's apartment and everyone is there having a good time. Declan expresses his love to Holly J. when he gets her alone, and she turns him down. Declan expresses his feelings to Fiona, who purposefully gets extremely drunk so that Holly J. would stay the night to help take care of her, giving Declan a chance to make amends with her. This plan works, and Declan and Holly J. end up having sex. In Love Lockdown (2), the next morning after the party, Declan is making breakfast and is greeted by Fiona. He tells her that he and Holly J are "officially" a couple again. He also announces that he'll be enrolling back to Degrassi. Declan is later seen outside of Degrassi. He sees Fiona and he tells her that he thinks Holly J is avoiding him, and he is unsure why. They then spot Sav, and Declan tells Sav that if he sees Holly J, he should tell her to give him a call. When Fiona gets home from school, Declan is excited and asks Fiona what Holly J told her. Fiona is hesitant, but then confesses that Holly J didn't want to have sex with him last night, and that she felt pressured to do it with him. Later, Fiona gives Holly J. a letter from Declan, and tells her that he is leaving in a few hours. Season 11 In Cry Me A River (2), when Fiona is given the role of director for the school play, she says 'Oh, I'm not like my brother", referring to Declan. In U Don’t Know (1), Fiona mentions how in the Christmas of 1993, their mother took about "1,000 pictures" of her and Declan surrounded by baby gifts. In Underneath It All (1), 'Fiona tells their mother that she doesn't want to be known as "Declan's twin" or "Holly J.'s shadow," but her own self. Mrs. Dawes also mentions that the drama class is intimidated since she's Declan's sister. Season 12 In 'Closer To Free (1), Fiona mentions to Imogen and Louis that she and Declan weren't allowed to sing along to commercials when they were younger. Triva *They both had romantic feelings and kissed Holly J, but only Declan had a relationship with her. *They both directed a school play- Declan directed Space Awakening in Season 9 and Fiona directed Love Roulette in Season 11. *They are the second set of twins on Degrassi. The first were the Farrell's, Erica and Heather. *They are the first set of twins of the opposite gender. *Fiona kissed Declan. *They are rich. *Declan is very protective of Fiona. *It is rumoured that Degrassi originally had intentions to "go there" between the two of them, but restrained. *They were both seen in the season 9 and 10 opening credits together. *Neither was seen graduating with their original class: Declan moved and Fiona was held back. Gallery Fifi with Declan.jpg 454356.PNG 56433.PNG Normal r.jpg Episode-911-9125733.jpg Degrassi-episode27-05.jpg Degrassi-episode27-11.jpg Degrassi-episode27-14.jpg Degrassi-season-nine,peter mia declan fiona.jpg Degrassi-episode-28-03.jpg Degrassi-episode-28-02.jpg 33335.png Degrassi manhattan 12july10 01.JPG Annie clark bikini3 FYYHmyp sized.png image2fff.jpg degrassi-episode27-13.jpg 346523.jpg What-a-girl-wants-pt-1-5.jpg Normal 10x01 (173).jpg Normal 10x01 (292).jpg Normal degrassi-episode-one-13.jpg vlcsnap-00018.jpg vlcsnap-00004.jpg vlcsnap-00014.jpg vlcsnap-00011.jpg vlcsnap-00070.jpg vlcsnap-00024.jpg vlcsnap-00048.jpg Fiona-and-Declan-degrassi-8621463-460-345.jpg Declan-and-Fiona-Heart-Like-Mine-Part-2-degrassi-9179901-624-352.jpg Degrassi-episode-three-11.jpg Degrassi-episode-three-10.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-01-17h27m42s176.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-01-17h27m45s215.png Whatagirlwants17.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-01-17h27m48s246.png Whatagirlwants18.jpg Still-from-theNew-Degrassi-Movie-degrassi-9141258-453-604.jpg season-9-1.jpg season-9-1.jpg rtrt.jpg 454fggff.jpg rtrrr.jpg 4564fggg.jpg 555t.jpg 66y.jpg 555gg.jpg 545rr.jpg 77t.jpg 545rrr.jpg 454rrr.jpg 55ttt.jpg hrthr.jpg rtyrtr.jpg y4trrt.jpg 333r.jpg ttt.jpg rereter.jpg reteree.jpg ereee.jpg ertree.jpg eeree.jpg 44rrr.jpg rteteee.jpg 55fff.jpg 56565.jpg erere44.jpg gfhggf.jpg dfgdd.jpg rrrtt.jpg Declan-and-Fiona-Waiting-for-a-Girl-Like-You-degrassi-9179881-624-352.jpg D97.jpg rr48w.jpg S9-38.jpg Tumblr m89rc5OVsj1qgy9w9o1 500.jpg S9-38.jpg s9n_(19).png normal_season9_(1).jpg coynes.jpg Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Siblings Category:Interactions Category:Friendships